


siberian nights

by nadireon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadireon/pseuds/nadireon
Summary: “It’s midnight, I owe half an essay by tomorrow morning, and we’re making out -- ha, you’re handsy -- on the couch.”





	siberian nights

“It’s midnight, I owe half an essay by tomorrow morning, and we’re making out -- ha, you’re handsy -- on the couch.”

The remark was a statement, never a complaint. The words are laced with no objection, only lush sighs and velvet purrs. Goro misses none of it, wine-red eyes amused, and he briefly pauses his and Akira’s very productive session of sucking face to lock eyes with Akira. Akira, bound to the couch by Goro sitting in his lap, watches with a mix of curiosity and disappointment.

“That’s your own fault,” he mutters warmly, nipping the outside of his ear. Akira responds with a sound he very much likes. “And I think you’re enjoying this much more than you would researching the instances of giant earthworm sightings in Japan.”

“True.” Akira agrees, his breath going sharp when Goro slips his hand down Akira’s back and gropes his ass. “You seem eager yourself.” he retorts, his attempt to be seen slightly less desperate ending fruitlessly.

“How observant of you,” he hums teasingly, taking his hand away from Akira’s ass to gently push him into a laying position. “You’re incredible.” he praises, and this time his words are entirely serious, hovering above his boyfriend briefly, before meeting lips again. 

Together, their lips are gentle, but persistent. Akira is the first to push his tongue into Goro’s mouth, and Goro is quick to give entry. Sighs come from both, and though they are inaudible to the rest of the world, in the quiet comfort of Goro’s apartment, they mean everything.

Akira’s sigh turns to a moan once Goro begins stroking his half-hard dick through the barrier of his pants, his grip on Goro’s shoulder tightening. This time, Akira is the one to break away out of the sheer need to breathe. He looks to Goro and is taken away by just how clearly smitten he is.

The time when Goro had wanted him dead, gave him with nothing more than fake smiles and stock pleasantries, seemed too absurd, so far beyond them, even if it was but a year ago.

But now, those misgivings were irrelevant. In this moment shared between them, nothing mattered other than how much one loved the other.

“I love you so much.” Akira croons, because it’s the only thing on his mind, even when Goro’s hand is still insistent on his cock.

Goro smiles sweetly, and begins pulling down Akira’s pants. Akira doesn’t trust himself to do anything other than helpfully lift his hips. Akira shivers under Goro’s eyes, staring keenly at the tent his stiff cock made in his boxers, but Goro himself is quick to follow, and in the span of a few seconds they are both pantsless, and with more insistent tugging from Goro, it only takes a moment until the two of them are both entirely naked. Goro, very self-accomplished, situates himself and grinds his cock against Akira’s own.

Akira can’t help the sort of wheezing sound that comes out. “Fuck--” he curses, hands finding Goro’s hips both for purchase, and, with a rocking of his hands, to further Goro rutting against his cock. “You’re so fucking good, Goro.”

He feels Goro’s cock throb against his own in response, and, with a very heavy reluctance, Goro inches away. 

“I want more than this.” Goro explains in light of the silent question written across Akira’s face. Clambering over him slightly, Goro reaches for the lube -- and condom -- laid out on the side table.

“More?” Akira reprises with a grin.

“Inside you.” Goro elaborates, bluntly, because in Akira’s space he has no need nor desire for artifice. He glances back to Akira; a silent question for consent.

Akira smiles warmly, and nods, then Goro is over him again and -- hoisting Akira’s legs up. 

“Or, in a few minutes, at least.” Goro mutters, and Akira shivers at the hot puff of breath inches away from his entrance. “Is this okay?”

“Yea,” Akira huffs, nails digging into the couch’s soft fabric. “More than okay. I love you so much, Goro--”

Akira’s voice turns at least one octave higher when Goro’s tongue slips against his entrance. It wasn’t the first time Goro had rimmed, but it was uncommon enough for it to still feel foreign, but not at all unpleasant, precum dripping onto his stomach. He moans unabashedly, face flushed with pleasure.

A moment’s rest --

“I love you too.”

\-- then his tongue prods inside.

Akira’s hand immediately goes to Akechi’s head, gripping onto his scap. It took a great deal of effort not to shove Akechi’s head forward, but he settled on running his fingers through the silks of his hair. Akechi seems to enjoy it, too, if the muffled groan -- that vibrates through Akira, too -- is any indicator. Akira is gone, alight with nerves and a pleasant oversensitivity. 

Eventually, Akechi pulls away, leers over him, and all Akira can think about is how he wants Goro’s cock up his ass, please and thank you.

Luckily for him, Goro seems to be on the same wavelength. In what feels like an eternity, he unscrews the lube cap, dips his fingers in, and, after tracing the rim of Akira’s asshole, presses a finger inside.

This wasn’t their first endeavor -- Goro didn’t make it a habit to shove a finger up someone’s ass without at least giving them a day’s warning -- but there was always the chance for hurt, for something to go wrong, and no matter how miniscule, it always made Goro pause, to watch Akira with caution and search for any hurt in his eyes.

When Akira sighs in a blissful sort of way, and nods, Goro’s hand begins to move, hungrily pursuing a certain spot -- until he hooks his finger upward and Akira’s back arches, another surge of precum falling onto his stomach.

“--oh. Goro, you’re too fucking good, Goro, please--”

“You’ll get what you want soon.” Goro hums in promise, grinding his erection against Akira’s thigh in emphasis. He gives Akira a pause before sinking a second finger inside, and Akira all but moans, pushing himself onto Goro’s hand until his fingers are knuckle-deep into Akira.

“If I wanted, I wouldn’t have to move at all, would I?” Goro remarks, and Akira gasps when he feels a finger brush against his prostate again. “You could just fuck yourself on my fingers yourself; I doubt I’d even need to touch your cock for you to cum.”

The words go straight to Akira’s already painfully-hard dick. “Yes,” he pants. “Go--ro, fuck me, please.”

“Impatient.” Goro comments cooly, but Akira doesn’t feel particularly inclined to retort because Goro’s fingers are out his ass and he’s rolling a condom and lathering lube onto his cock. He inches toward Akira again, but Akira reaches out a hand to stop him.

“I want to ride you.” Akira blurts before Goro can worry. Goro raises an eyebrow, amused, but mostly horny. 

“I won’t stop you.” Goro huffs, and it’s enough for Akira to take the reigns, make a show out of rubbing his ass against Goro’s erection, and then sink down onto his cock.

Now, it’s Goro’s turn to look broken, grabbing onto Akira’s waist as if it would give him back a slice of self-control. Akira lifts his hips a little, descends again, and Goro moans, feral and uninhibited. Akira isn’t much better, dick begging to be touched, but he can’t convey competently so he settles for shoving his tongue into Goro’s mouth, Goro thrusting upward in sync with Akira’s own movements. 

Goro’s cock rubs against Akira’s prostate, and Goro knows, knows by the way Akira’s ass tightens around him and how he moans into his boyfriend’s mouth. He takes the opportunity to finally cup Akira’s dick again, and he’s rewarded with the broken sound Goro had been searching for. Akira breaks the kiss, flushed and needy as he bounces on Goro’s cock.

Goro could cum from the sight alone, but he’d rather Akira do so first, so he returns to the safety of dirty talking Akira into it.

“You aren’t far off, are you?” Goro murmurs breathily, punctuating his sentence with another upward thrust of his hips. “You love this; you’re really nothing more than a dog in heat in this state.” he comments, biting at Akira’s collarbone, then reaching Akira’s ear to whisper. “I want to see you cum all over my chest.”

It has the intended effect; Akira’s dick jumps in his hand, and he looks completely and hopelessly gone. “Yes--” he gasps, and Goro can’t help but groan at the feeling of Akira’s ass clenching around his cock again. “I love you so much, Goro, Goro--”

“Cum for me.” Goro barks, the gloss of his voice gone and replaced with hunger. “Akira, cum for me.”

That’s all it takes for Akira, and, to his credit, Goro wasn’t far behind. Akira cums across Goro’s abdomen and chest, but the feeling of Akira’s teeth digging into his collarbone is, embarrassingly, what sets Goro off.

They keep up their rhythm for a few moments more, waning their orgasms, before Akira slows and lifts himself off Goro’s dick.

“That was fun.” Akira comments, shamelessly, and the moment Goro laughs is also the moment he realizes he still has a load of semen cooling on his torso. 

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” Akira grins, not looking especially sorry. “Let me get you a washcloth.” At the very least, he has the decency to put his boxers back on for his brief departure.

After tugging the condom off his dick, Goro just allows himself to breathe.

\--

The both of them should have long been asleep (they were in bed, at the very least), but neither were the type to call it a night right after sex.  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Akira mumbles against the crook of Goro’s neck, arms warm and protective around Goro’s waist. Goro lets himself lean into the comfort of it. “I think I’m going to fake sick tomorrow so I can play catch-up; or just ride you some more. I haven’t decided.”

“If you fail your classes, my dick isn’t going to be held accountable.”

Goro can feel the rise and fall of Akira’s chest when he laughs, taking a hand to card through Goro’s hair. “I love you so much.” he sighs.

Goro still had difficulty accepting the reality of it; that he loved someone, and that person loved him back. It was easy to say in the heat of sex, but admitting it in full clarity made him vulnerable. He was getting better, though -- he knew he could trust Akira, that Akira trusted him.

Instead of immediately answering, he turns around to face Akira, takes his head in his hand, and presses a soft kiss against his forehead.

“I love you too.”


End file.
